Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro '''is the female deuteragonist of the TV show ''Phineas and Ferb. She is the neighbour and one of the best friends of Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. She lives in Danville on Maple Drive, across from Phineas and Ferb's house, with her mother Vivian Garcia-Shapiro. Isabella has a huge crush on Phineas (though he doesn't ever notice it, as revealed through his actions throughout the show and confession in Act Your Age. We see that his ignorance annoys her when her head "blows up" in Paris, France.) and spends most of her days participating or helping with his and Ferb's projects. However, she doesn't tell Phineas. She also spends time trying to earn Fireside Girls patches and is also great friends with the members of her troop in the Fireside Girls. She is the female deuteragonist in Phineas and Ferb, and the protagonist of "Night of the Living Pharmacists". She is voiced by Disney Channel star Alyson Stoner. Physical Appearance Isabella is a very slender child with long, black hair with thin blue hi-lights and a rounded bottom, fair skin, and oval dark blue eyes and a flat top. As a baby, she wore a pink t-shirt and had her hair tied up in a straight bun. (“Agent Doof”) She wears a fuchsia-pink sleeveless dress that stops above her knees, revealing that she has long legs, like Ferb, with a white short-sleeve T-shirt underneath and a deep purple belt, white socks and pink shoes with white laces. The pink bow in her hair is thought to be her trademark, and she has only been seen without it on a few occasions, but not without it on her head. (See background information below.) Her Fireside Girls uniform is the same format as her normal clothing, with the exception that her dress is half orange and half brown. She wears an orange beret with a red bow in the front. Underneath is a red bow. Her belt is red, and she has a light yellow accomplishment sash with three shaped patches consisting of a teal diamond, a teal oval and a gold triangle from top to bottom, respectively. Her shoes are red with yellow laces. Her pajamas are light purple with darker purple stripes, and she wears a purple bow. She has been in more winter outfits than any other character in the show. Four of the more notable winter outfits are: # In the song S’Winter (Seen above), she wear a purple fleece jacket, a pink miniskirt and pink shoes and her white socks with skates. # In the book “Oh Christmas Tree!”, she wears a pink bow, a pink jacket, a white skirt, pink legwarmers, and white shoes, pink mittens and a pink/white ear warmer with this outfit. # In “Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!”, she wears a purple hat, purple bow, purple coat, purple scarf (loose wrap), purple mitten, and white boots. # In “A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas”, (Shown in the songs section below) is a mulberry colored dress with a white turtleneck sweater underneath, purple leggings and off-white fur boots, and wears a purple hat with pale pink bow, purple coat, pale pink scarf (loose wrap), pale pink mittens, and white boots while outside in the snow. She does though change her outfit several times in the episode. See the background info section of that page for the full list. In most episodes she does appears in, she is slightly taller than Phineas, but in a select few episodes, she is the same height or actually slightly shorter than Phineas. For swimming, her swimsuit typically consists of a fascia-pink, one-piece bathing suit and her trademark pink bow, although she has been seen with three other swimsuits: A red one (“Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror”), a yellow one with a (Spot the Diff episode “Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Error”, and a purple one, though only seen briefly (“Ready for the Bettys”). When she plays soccer, she wears a yellow and white shirt with the white mostly at the bottom of the shirt, yellow and white shorts, a yellow bow, changes her hair to be a ponytail that shows her ears, white cleats, black socks, and a yellow hair tie for the ponytail (“My Fair Goalie”). Personality Isabella is cheerful, fearless, quick-thinking, sweet, optimistic, caring, very helpful, and easy to get along with friend. She is very eager to help with any of Phineas and Ferb’s Big Ideas. When she participates with Phineas and Ferb in their endeavors, it’s either for the fun of it, her aspiration to earn accomplishment patches, or simply to be with Phineas. She comes over every day just to see him, as seen in the song What’cha Doin? (“Rollercoaster: The Musical!”). She is mostly optimistic, but she also cares for, and worries about people at certain times. Isabella is sympathetic and would aid people who are in need of it. This was demonstrated when she showed concern for Candace, who was too nervous to call Jeremy and ask him out (“Out to Launch”) and when she snapped Phineas and Ferb out of their hypnotic dullness (“Phineas and Ferb Interrupted”). Being the Fireside Girls Troop Leader, Isabella is a very capable leader. She is level-headed and responsible in the face of emergencies and dislikes being told what to do by anyone, with the exception of Phineas. However, she does get jealous easily, and will get frustrated of someone that Phineas is giving a lot of attention to other than Isabella or when Phineas expressed seeing Meap as cute but not her (“That Sinking Feeling”, “The Chronicles of Meap”). As Isabella enjoys attention, she openly displays envy and discontent when she isn’t receiving any, like the time when her Lil’ Sparks men-tee, Melissa, showed Candace more attention and admiration than she did with her. (“We Call it Maze”) As sweet and adorable as Isabella is, she gets angry fairly easily. One way her temper has been flared was when someone besides her or Phineas would use her catchphrase. In such a scenario, she would express being annoyed and would often confront the violator physically. One such time was when Suzy and Candace repeated her trademark catchphrase “What’cha Doin’?” (“Suddenly Suzy”). Also, when Buford started to use her catchphrase, Isabella elbowed him hard, which made him hurt for a moment (“Out of Toon”). Isabella has shown at least twice that she has a devious streak, taking advantage of a situation for her own benefit. These instances include her immediately jumping on Baljeet’s wager of squid versus Buford (“Voyage to the Bottom of Buford”). She also buys a play with the carny Shady Joe when a bowling ball Phineas and Ferb built knocks down all the pins (along with the stand), although Shady Joe is cheating by having the pins taped onto the shelf (“Bowl-R-Ama Drama”).